


We are One of a Kind, Irreplaceable

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Vivian Brady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: She waited until the cup was away from his face and he swallowed. “Why were you and Uncle Jules in the same bed,” she looked up at him with the cutest look Danny had ever seen.Internally, Danny began to freak out at the fact that she questioned why they were sleeping together. “Uh… Well, Uncle Julian decided to give you the guest room bed… And I didn’t want him… To uh hurt his back by sleeping on the couch, so I let him sleep in my bed with me,” Danny quickly put the story together and hoped that she would believe him.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I hope you enjoy this. I'm not eaxactly sure how long this will be, but I'm thinking either two or three chapters! Enjoy!

** Set in 2015 **

The doorbell rang, causing Danny to dart straight up from his bed with wide eyes. It was pitch black in his room, so It couldn’t have been time to wake up yet. He sighed and kicked his covers off before he stood up and grabbed the hoodie off the floor from next to his bed. “Ugh,” Danny groaned as he pulled the hoodie over his head and focused his eyes on the clock; 3:43. 

The doorbell rang again as he made his way down the stairs and to the door. He rolled his eyes when he looked through the peephole and saw Julian standing on the other side, running away from his line of view. He swung the door opened and leaned out to see where Julian was headed. “Jules, you do realize I could see you,” Danny called as he noticed Julian swoop down and grab something up. 

Julian turned around and began walking back, with a little kid in his arms. Not just any little kid though, Tom’s youngest— four-year-old Vivian. “Uh, Jules?” Danny asked with a confused expression playing on his face. His dark brows were furrowed, and his mouth was hung opened a bit.

“Fucking Tom dropped her off last night,” Julian grumbled as he adjusted the hold he had on the young kid in his arms. “She woke up at like two crying… And Tom won't answer the phone… And I’m tired man.”

Danny scoffed and shook his head at Julian. “So you come here and wake me up,” Danny questioned as he studied Julian’s face in the moonlight. 

“I… Ugh! I don’t know what to do, Danny,” Julian complained as he looked down at Vivian who was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. 

“This is what happens when we spend one night apart? You get a toddler from Tom and you think I fucking know what to do to help you with this problem,” Danny spat out as he moved over and let Julian slide into his house anyway. 

“I know, I’m sorry… I just didn’t know where else to go, Bubs… Tom… That damn man won't answer his phone! How do you drop your kid off with someone and then not answer the damn phone,” Julian argued as he fell into one of the chairs and held Vivan to his chest as she completely closed her eyes. “Of course! Now she sleeps!” 

Danny sighed and sat down on the couch, across from Julian. “Why’d Tom drop her off with you? And how’d he know you were home? What about Benny,” Danny wondered aloud as he rubbed face with his hands. 

“He texted me and asked if I was home… And I said yes. He said something about a little vacation with just the three of them… I don’t know man… He seemed to be rushing around. Why would he drop her off with me? Like what about the people who are family people,” Julian claimed as he rolled his eyes and leaned back in the recliner a bit. 

“Well, my bigger question here is… Is what the hell possessed you to make this my problem, Jules? I was happily asleep upstairs and then you come here and wake me up from one of the best sleeps I’ve ever had while you weren't with me,” Danny shot at Julian as he looked over to the blue-eyed man. 

“I don’t know what to do, so I figured I’d come here and get your help,” Julian confessed as he let out a sigh. “Hey, can I bring her to your guest room and we finish this conversation in your bed? I’m so fucking tired man.” 

Danny sighed and nodded a moment later. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine… Did Tom at least give you clothes for her tomorrow?” 

Julian stood up and supported Vivian. “Yeah, they’re in my car along with all her stuff that Tom dropped off. Now,” Julian nodded, “let’s head upstairs. I don’t know how I stayed awake on the way here, man.” 

The two headed up the stairs, Danny making a beeline straight to his room and Julian into the guest room, where he tucked Vivian into the bed and placed a small kiss on her forehead before we left. When Julian got into Danny’s room, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his sweats and shirt off. 

He slid into the bed and rested on his side, propped up by his elbow. “Thank you for letting me in, Babe. I-I don’t know what I would do if I really have to deal with her by myself in the morning,” Julian whispered as his blue eyes closed a bit. 

Danny nodded and leaned over to place a small kiss on Julian’s lips. “I could never turn you away. I’m just glad Tommy didn't do this on a night you and I were together. He’d lose his shit on us… He thinks we already hang out too much,” Danny mumbled as he laid back and turned his head to look over at Julian with a sigh. 

“I know he would. I-I…” Julian yawned and closed his eyes. “Fuck I’m tired.” His eyes quickly popped back opened to see Danny smirking at him. 

“It’s okay, Jules… Just go to sleep.” 

Julian didn’t say anything, just laid back and closed his eyes before falling into a deep sleep. Danny quickly followed by moving over and placing his head on Julian’s comforting chest. 

The next time Danny woke up, the sun was up and someone was hitting his arm lightly. He popped an eye opened and sat up slightly to see Vivian looking up at him with expecting eyes. “Uncle Danny… I’m hungwy,” she complained as her big brown eyes grew wider. 

Danny quickly glanced over at Julian who was sleeping on his chest, head turned away from him, and completely dead to the world. He turned his attention back over to Vivian as he sighed and kicked his feet over the side of the bed, then leaned down to grab his hoodie and sweatpants off the floor. Next, he swooped down and picked Vivian up in his arms before he made his way out the door, and headed for the stairs. “What do you want to eat, Viv,” he asked quietly as he sat her down on top of the counter and placed his hands on either side of her. 

Vivian’s eyes went wide. “Anything,” she asked as excitement began to rise in her cute little voice. Danny nodded and blinked slowly, still quite tired. “Can… Can I have scwambled eggs? Daddy won't make them for me all the time.” 

Danny stifled a chuckle. “Yeah, I can make you some eggs. Do you want french toast too,” Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at the excitement growing in her brown eyes. 

“Yes,” Vivian nearly scream as she began to bounce where she was sitting.

“Shh,” Danny scolded as he leaned in closer to her face and put a finger to her little lips. “You don’t want to wake uncle Julian. He’s really tired.” 

“Oh… Okay, Uncle Danny…” Her brown eyes went wide, feeling bad that she might have woken up Julian. 

Danny smiled. “Okay, I’m going to grab the stuff to start breakfast… Do you wanna help me out,” Danny questioned as he stood up and continued to look down at her. She began nodding quickly. “Alright. I need you to do me a favor. You can’t move while I’m grabbing the stuff because I don’t want you to fall and get hurt, alright?” 

She nodded again… So Danny quickly got to work. They quickly whipped up breakfast, and they both sat down at the kitchen table to eat. “Uncle Danny,” she questioned as she looked over at Danny with her wide brown eyes. 

“What’s up, Viv,” he responded and then brought a cup of water to his lips. 

She waited until the cup was away from his face and he swallowed. “Why were you and Uncle Jules in the same bed,” she looked up at him with the cutest look Danny had ever seen. 

Internally, Danny began to freak out at the fact that she questioned why they were sleeping together. “Uh… Well, Uncle Julian decided to give you the guest room bed… And I didn’t want him… To uh hurt his back by sleeping on the couch, so I let him sleep in my bed with me,” Danny quickly put the story together and hoped that she would believe him. 

Vivian slowly nodded. “Oh. Cuz I was gonna say, I’ve only seen Mommy and Daddy in the same bed… And they love each other very much!” 

Danny sucked in a breath as he began to feel uncomfortable. “Hey Viv, how about we bring the rest of the french toast up to Uncle Julian and let him have breakfast in bed,” Danny quickly changed the subject. 

Her brown eyes brightened. “Yes! He’s gonna love it because I helped,” she exclaimed as she jumped down from her chair and looked up at Danny with a bright smile. Danny smiled in return and moved over to the counter where the two pieces of French toast remained. He picked them up and then moved over to the coffee maker where he poured Julian a warm cup of coffee. 

“Do you wanna carry the syrup and the fork up for Uncle Julian for me,” he asked as he handed her the bottle of syrup and a fork. He didn’t want to risk her spilling the coffee on the new carpet that he had just gotten. 

She nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes! Now let’s go surprise him,” Vivian exclaimed as he began to walk toward the stairs. Danny picked up the plate and mug and then followed closely behind her. 

When they got into the room Danny placed the plate and mug on the bedside table then had Vivian do the same with her things. He lifted her onto the bed and let her crawl on to Julian’s back. “Uncle Julian,” she whispered as she put both of her hands flat on his back. They must’ve been cold because he almost instantly jolted awake. 

“Ugh… it’s too early,” he groaned as he kept his eyes shut. 

“Uncle Jules,” Vivian mumbled a little louder because she was beginning to become impatient. “Wake up! Uncle Danny and I made you bweckfast!” 

Julian groaned. “What time is it? It feels like six in the morning,” he complained as his blue eyes popped opened and looked over at Danny with an angry look. 

Danny just smiled glanced over at the clock. “Well, babe, it’s already 9:30… And we thought we'd make you breakfast on this lovely morning,” Danny informed as he moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Come on, Uncle Jules! I helped! You’re gonna love it,” Vivian exclaimed with a bright smile as she rolled off Julian and began poking at his face. 

Julian let out a long huff but rolled over anyway and sat up. He looked over at the two brown eyes beauties looking back at him as he stretched with his arms in the air and let out a big yawn. “Now, what’d you guys make me,” he asked as his eyes drooped a bit. 

Danny wanted to feel sorry, but he just couldn’t. Serves Julian to actually be woken up because he sure didn’t get that choice when the two showed up that morning. 

“French toast,” Vivian exclaimed as she turned to Danny and motioned for him to pick up the plate. Once Julian handed it to her, she whipped around and handed Julian the plate with the french toast. Danny leaned over and handed him his fork and syrup as well. 

Vivian contently studied Julian as he put the syrup on the plate and then began to cut. “Wow, Viv! This is so good! You could be a cook,” Julian informed as he swallowed his first piece. 

“See Uncle Danny,” she excitedly said as she whipped around to face Danny with a big smile, “He loves it!” As she looked up at Danny, Julian winked at Danny mouthed “love you”. Danny blushed a bit. 

“I also made you coffee, I know how much you love coffee, Jules,” Danny informed as he turned around and lifted the coffee off the nightside table. 

“Wow, I give you guys five stars,” Julian informed as he brought his black coffee to his lips. “I love this.” 

Vivian shifted and placed her hand on Danny’s knee. “Uncle Danny,” she asked with her wide brown eyes. Danny raised his eyebrows. “Where is the bathroom?” 

Danny smiled and pointed to the door, to the left. “Right there,” he informed with a nod. Vivian quickly rolled out of the bed and ran over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. 

“Thank you, Dola,” Julian thanked as he leaned over and kissed Danny. Danny smiled and brought his hand up to Julian’s scruffy cheek. “And thank you for letting us come here.” 

Danny smiled and pulled away, meeting Julian’s beautiful blue eyes. “I love you,” Danny whispered with a smile. “Besides, this is probably good practice for the future when we adopt.” 

Julian raised an eyebrow. “When we adopt, huh,” he asked with an amused look on his face. “Who said we were even gonna be together that long? People don’t even know about us, yet!” 

Danny shot Julian a smirk. “Well it’s about time we tell people, we’re not getting any younger,” Danny inquired as he grabbed Julian’s chin and turned his head so he was facing him and kissed the corner of Julian’s mouth where there was a little syrup build up. 

The bathroom door was flung opened and the two quickly pulled away from each other. Danny laid back on the bed as the bed dipped down by his feet and Vivian crawled her way up. “Uncle Jules?” 

“What’s up hun,” Julian asked as he put the last piece in his mouth and leaned over to put his plate on the other nightside table. 

“When will Daddy pick me up,” She asked as she moved over to sit in Julian’s lap where the sheets pooled. 

“I don’t know… Let me text him,” he responded as he leaned down and pulled his phone from his pants from the night before. “Oh look! He already texted me. He said he’d pick you up around noon!” 

“Yay!” 

*** 

“Uncle Julian,” Vivian asked from the backseat as they were on their ways back to Julian’s house. 

“Yeah, Hun, what’s up,” Julian responded as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. 

“Why did we go to Uncle Danny’s last night,” she asked just as Julian was pulling into his driveway. He moved forward to the garage and shifted the car into park. 

“I figured he could help me out with you,” Julian admitted truthfully as he pulled his keys out of the ignition and unbuckled. 

He quickly jumped out and came around to help her get out of her car seat. “Okay,” was all she said in response as Julian lifted her into his arms. Then Julian made his way over to the trunk to grab the bag with her clothes in it. “When will Daddy be here,” she questioned as she put her hands on Julian’s shoulders. 

“He should be here any minute now! Are you gonna tell him we had a good time,” Julian asked as he unlocked and opened his door. 

She nodded. “Yeah! It was fun to make breakfast with Uncle Danny,” she informed as he smiled brightly and giggled a bit. 

“It was very good! It was the best breakfast that I’ve ever ha-,” Julian was cut off as he was placing her down on her feet by the doorbell ringing.   
“Daddy,” Vivian screamed as she darted over to the door. Julian trailed behind her and unlocked the door for her. She pulled the door opened and instantly jumped into Tom’s arms. 

“Hey there! Did you have fun with Uncle Jules,” Tom asked as he swooped down and picked her up with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah! We went to Uncle Danny’s and we made Uncle Julian bweakfast in bed this morning,” she excitedly told Tom. 

Both of Tom’s eyebrows raised. Panic began to rise in Julian’s chest. “Why don’t you say goodbye to Uncle Jules and then I’ll meet you outside by the car,” Tom inquired as he put her down on her feet. 

“Okay Daddy,” she strutted over to Julian and wrapped her arms around his legs. “Bye Uncle Jules. Thank you for taking care of me!” 

Julian patted her head and shot her a fake smile. “It was no problem. I’m glad that you had fun!”

She waved goodbye and quickly made her way out the still opened door. “Julian.” Tom’s voice showed no emotion. 

“Y-Yeah,” Julian asked as he looked up at Tom as he began to blush. 

“Can you do me a favor,” Tom asked as he tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Julian. Julian swallowed and nodded. “Can you just fucking admit it? I’m not gonna tell anyone. Stop hiding you and Danny.”

Julian’s eyes went wide. 

“Just think about it Jules,” Tom informed as he placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder and squeezed it. Next thing Julian knew was Tom was retreating and he was standing in the opened doorway watching Tom drive away.   
“Oh fuck.” He took in a shaky breath as his chest tightened.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I… Tom knows,” Julian mumbled as he looked down at his feet. He was too afraid to look up at Danny and see what he thought would be disgust on his face. 
> 
> Danny furrowed his eyebrows and took a step toward Julian, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What's the big deal with that,” Danny questioned as he squeezed Jules’ shoulder. 
> 
> “I… Danny… I… How does he know? This is kinda terrifying,” Julian admitted in a quiet voice as he glanced up and met Danny’s deep brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Y'all enjoy! :)

Julian was sitting on the couch trying to get his breathing under control. It had been about twenty minutes after Tom and Vivian left, and he spent the entire time having a small panic attack. As he began to calm down, he noticed that his cheeks were wet and he had been crying. 

“I’m not ready for the world to know,” he mumbled to himself as he laid back on the couch and stared at the white ceiling above him. His heart was racing and wouldn't slow down. 

Julian’s phone began to ring, but he couldn’t be shaken out of his thoughts. He draped his arm over his eyes as he laid there. How on earth did Tom know? Why does the world need to know? The only people that know are he and Danny’s immediate families. Before Julian knew it sleep took over his entire body and he was dead to the world. 

When Julian woke up his doorbell was ringing and there were rapid knocks at his front door. He groaned, stood up, and grabbed his phone to see seven missed calls from Danny, three voice messages, and 10 texts from his as well. Julian got to the door and saw the unmistakable figure of Danny through the frosted glass. 

Julian yawned as he turned the knob and yanked the door opened. He instantly faced a worried looking Danny. “What the hell man! Why haven't you answered your phone,” Danny questioned as he pushed past Julian, but almost instantly stopped dead in his tracks. “Have you been crying, Jules?” 

“I-I… Tom knows,” Julian mumbled as he looked down at his feet. He was too afraid to look up at Danny and see what he thought would be disgust on his face. 

Danny furrowed his eyebrows and took a step toward Julian, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What's the big deal with that,” Danny questioned as he squeezed Jules’ shoulder. 

“I… Danny… I… How does he know? This is kinda terrifying,” Julian admitted in a quiet voice as he glanced up and met Danny’s deep brown eyes. 

The look on Danny’s face hardened as he stared into Julian’s cool blue eyes. “How is it terrifying? We love each other! There should be no fear of who you love! Do you see this as a problem,” Danny asked as his hand fell off Julian’s shoulder and he raised his voice a bit. 

“I… I just,” Julian was at a loss for words as he looked at his boyfriend’s hard face. “Dola…” 

“You know what, Jules? Save it. I’m gonna go. If you can’t admit it, then I don’t know if we can do this. Are you really going to be a coward,” Danny wondered as he took a step back. He looked majorly affected by Julian’s confession. 

“Danny,” Julian’s voice trailed off as he took a step toward Danny and reached for his wrist. 

Danny took a huge step back and darted away from any contact with Julian. “Just… If you’re never gonna want anyone to know… Why’d you agree to start this relationship 11 months ago?” Danny squinted his eyes as he looked at Julian. His brown eyes read of anger, sadness, and confusion all in one. 

“I do… I’m just not ready” was all Julian could say as his sad blue eyes looked at Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door. 

“Here I am, thinking of a future with you, adopting kids and all the things couples do… And you can’t even fucking let anyone outside of your family know about us without you freaking out about it… Maybe I was just too naive,” Danny complained as he made his way out the still opened door. 

“Danny,” Julian called, practically glued in his spot as he watched Danny make his way over to his car. “Wait!” 

Danny completely ignored Julian and got in his car before tearing off and speeding down the street. “Fuck,” Julian screamed as he threw his head back and sucked in a long breath. “Fuck my life!” 

*** 

“Fuck,” Danny yelled to himself as he pulled into his garage and closed the door. He had been fighting back tears since he left Julian’s. He sighed for a second, trying to relax, but quickly got angry again. His fists slammed on the steering wheel. “You’re fucking kidding me. What have I done wrong!?” Tears began to fall from his brown eyes and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the wheel. 

He sniffled and began to wipe his eyes as he began to calm down. Once he calmed down enough, leaned back and pulled his phone out of the cupholder-- no texts, no messages from Julian --it stung. He pulled up the contact with the only person he knew he could talk to, his mom. 

“Danny, baby, it’s been so long,” her comforting voice instantly came through after two rings, “how are you?” 

Danny sniffled and stuttered out. “I don’t think J-Julian loves me,” he mumbled into the phone as he closed his eyes. 

“What would make you think that,” she questioned in an instant, her voice becoming slightly harder. 

“He doesn’t want people to know about us. He was freaking out earlier about Tom knowing about us… And… I just… I feel like if he doesn’t want people to know about us… that means he doesn't love me. I also feel like I’ve been a fool and I’ve wasted my time,” Danny let a sob out, “And… I… This morning I fucking… I mentioned adoption… I-I feel so stupid and… And used.” 

Danny could hear his mom let out a small sigh on the other end of the connection. “Danny, I’m sure he loves you… I mean… He looks at you like you’re his whole world. Have you thought about the fact that maybe he’s not ready because you haven’t expressed how much you mean to him,” she pointed out. “I mean you mentioned adoption, but have you ever mentioned anything else about your futures together? I’m not necessarily talking marriage…” 

“I tell him all the time though,” Danny mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked down at his hand in his lap. 

“That’s the problem, baby, you need to show him,” she informed. “You need to let him know how much you love him. If you don’t do that, he may not feel safe about coming out to the public. I mean, you just said you feel stupid right? Imagine he came out for you and all of the sudden you two break up, he may have come out for no reason. I think that’s the dilemma he may be facing right now.” 

Danny stayed silent for a second as he thought about what his mom had said. 

“I… Mom… I think you’re right,” Danny mumbled into the phone. 

“I know I am, Danny… Now… I’ve gotta go. Love you,” she told him before she hung up. 

“Love you too, Ma, thank you for the help,” Danny thanked and hit the end call button. He knew what he needed to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! It's appreciated!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want, Danny,” Julian grumbled into his phone as he sat down on his kitchen island and grasped his Jack on the rocks in his other hand. He spent the entire day since Danny tore out of his driveway beating himself up and icing his now bruised knuckles from when he punched the wall. 
> 
> “Please come and open the door, Jules,” Danny’s soft voice came through the phone. Julian shook his head and brought his glass up to his lips. He cringed as the alcohol made its way down his throat. “Jules, please?” 
> 
> Julian put his glass down on the marble countertop and wiped at his watery blue eyes. “Why should I, Danny?” Julian didn’t want anyone to see him as weak as he was at the moment.

“What do you want, Danny,” Julian grumbled into his phone as he sat down on his kitchen island and grasped his Jack on the rocks in his other hand. He spent the entire day since Danny tore out of his driveway beating himself up and icing his now bruised knuckles from when he punched the wall. 

“Please come and open the door, Jules,” Danny’s soft voice came through the phone. Julian shook his head and brought his glass up to his lips. He cringed as the alcohol made its way down his throat. “Jules, please?” 

Julian put his glass down on the marble countertop and wiped at his watery blue eyes. “Why should I, Danny?” Julian didn’t want anyone to see him as weak as he was at the moment. 

“Just,” Danny paused for a second on the other end of the line. “Please, Julian, I'm sorry for getting so mad earlier.” 

As Julian let out a huff and slammed his phone on the counter he got off his stool. He shuffled over to the door quietly cussing Danny out. “What the fuck do you want,” Julian practically yelled out as he yanked the door opened to see Danny standing here with a big brown bag in one hand and a tray of smoothies in the other. 

“I uh… I brought you your favorite Mexican food… And brought you a smoothie,” Danny mumbled awkwardly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “And… I have your favorite cake from that little bakery downtown in my car.” 

“You think you can buy me by getting me my favorite food?! Are you serious Danny?!” Julian’s eyebrows were furrowed as his blue eyes swept over Danny. It was then he noticed the redness in Danny’s eyes and his blotchy red cheeks. 

“I-I’m sorry Julian. I didn’t mean to blow up on you. It… I realized why you might not want people to know about us. I just… I’m really sorry. I love you so much. I-I was wrong to leave like I did. It wasn’t easy for me to admit that I was interested in men in the first place. It was wrong of me to just turn my back on you when you're battling your own feelings. I’m sorry for that. And… If you give me the chance… I’ll stand by your side in everything,” Danny sniffled as he leaned down and placed the tray of smoothies down on the stoop so he could wipe his eyes. 

Julian sucked in a long breath as he looked at Danny’s watery brown eyes. After a few seconds, Julian took a few strides forward and wrapped his arms around Danny tightly. “Thank you.” Tears began to run down his face as he buried his face in the crook of Danny’s neck. 

Danny tightly hugged Julian back. “I love you, Jules,” he mumbled into Julian’s hair. “I love you so much. I thought I lost you.”

“I love you too, Dola,” Julian sniffled into Danny’s neck. “I’m sorry for getting you worked up.” He pulled away and placed a hand on Danny’s cheek and looked him in the eyes. “I should’ve explained myself better.” 

Danny dropped the paper bag to the ground and laced his hands in Julian’s hair so he could pull him close and connect their lips. When they pulled apart to take a breath, they rested their foreheads against each other. Julian smiled and pulled away a bit, “You’re lucky we both get soft shell tacos or our dinner would be demolished right now.” He backed up a bit and grabbed the beg from the ground and then walked inside. “Are you coming? Or am I gonna have all six tacos and rice all to myself?” 

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned down to grab the smoothie tray, then jogged inside making sure he closed the door behind him. When Danny got into the kitchen he saw Julian sitting in his normal spot at the island, already digging into one of his steak tacos, with the Jack on the rocks in front of him and the bottle of Jack on the other side of the counter. As he sat down he looked over at Julian slid Julian his smoothie as he took a sip of his mango one. “How uh… How much did you drink?” He began eyeing the bottle of Jack. 

Julian shrugged as he took a large bite of his taco. “I don’t know… Two drinks? Maybe three? But I started after I punched the wall.” Julian swallowed his mouthful of food. “But that was right after you left.” 

Danny sighed. “You know I don’t like it when you take your feelings out by drinking, Jules,” Danny reminded Julian as he gave him a sad look. 

Julian rolled his blue eyes. “Yeah, I know… I… I’m sorry… Hey, uh…. Do you wanna watch some TV when we’re done here? I DVR’ed last night's episode of The Voice. I couldn’t watch it because of Vivian.” 

Danny shrugged. “Sure… I mean… I saw it last night cuz I had the night to myself… But yeah, that works for me,” Danny replied as he took a bite of his taco. “I swear to god… These tacos just get better and better!” 

Julian nodded as he opened the plastic container to the rice. “Yeah, they really do. And the rice is amazing as usual.” Julian moaned as he kept his mouth wrapped around the spoon. Danny nearly froze all that he was doing and watched as Julian’s blue eyes close in enjoyment. 

When Julian’s eyes opened again he pulled the spoon from his mouth and dug it in the rice again. “Gimme some,” Danny demanded as he leaned over and waited for Julian to bring the spoon to his lips. Once the spoon with, yes the amazing tasting, rice was in his mouth he closed his lips around it and then let Julian pull it from his mouth, but as Julian began to move it back to the container he grabbed Julian’s wrist and directed it back to his mouth. He licked the backside of the spoon and locked his dark lust filled eyes with Julian’s bright blue surprised eyes. 

“Oh fuck me,” Julian groaned as he threw his head back and sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself down. 

Danny quickly pulled the spoon from Julian’s hand and leaned forward to smash their lips together. “We should probably get to your bedroom,” Danny mumbled as he pulled away and jumped off the stool. 

“If I can even make it that far,” Julian pointed out as he hopped off the stool and draped his arms over Danny’s shoulders. 

Danny leaned forward and whispered in Julian’s ear. “The couch is only ten feet away.” He began to nibble at Jules’ earlobe. Julian’s legs nearly gave out on him at the feeling of the hot breath running down his neck. 

“Oh fuck,” Julian mumbled as Danny lead the two of them to the couch. Before he knew it he was thrown back on the couch and looking up at Danny who was pulling his shirt over his head. Danny swooped down and began to suck at Julian's neck as his hands moved down to stoke Julian through his shorts. “Holy fuck Dola, please.” 

Danny bit at Julian’s sensitive spot and Julian let out a whine. “Dola!” Danny’s moved his hand up and slid it into Julian’s length where he squeezed it to make Julian whipped again. “Oh my god. Danny!” 

Danny smirked and used his other hand to pull Julian’s shirt up over his head. He placed his palm down on Julian’s chest and slowly slid it against his warm and into Julian’s hair where he yanked Julian up to meet his lips again. “I love you,” Danny mumbled against Julian’s lips. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Julian groaned as he arched his back. “Oh god, Danny.” 

“Go ahead, baby. But next time you come… I’m gonna be inside you,” Danny whispered against Julian's stubble. 

Julian’s body instantly let go at the tone of Danny’s voice. Yep, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this short story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think! :)


End file.
